A Hiccup in Skyrim
by Jupiter Massacre
Summary: SKyrim AU. I'm completey obsessed with bith Hijack, and The Elder Srolls games (especially Skyrim). I know the description doesn't mention any Skyrim characters, but there will be characters, and don't hate, because, I started it in a completly different way, of course, it begins in Helgen, but I'll get back to the main line, he's just training right now. Please read and review.


Hi, I'm a mistake. A hindrance. My name is Hiccup. Suiting for an imbecile like me. Where am I, you ask? Well I believed it to be my end, but boy was I so severely wrong, for my life had just began. A group of Imperial soldiers ambushed us and took everyone in the vicinity, minus a sly little pale boy, who blended with the snow. I just arrived at Darkwater Crossing, when all of a sudden a bag was thrown over my head, and tight ropes bound my wrists, and they took all I had which even then wasn't much.

~~3rd person~~

**A blonde man spoke softly. **

**the small boy spoke in a raspy voice, and brought bound hands to rub his forehead. **

**he laughed lightly. **

**The dusty gray haired man asked in an odd accent. **

**the blonde man replied rashly. **

**The gray haired man spoke with urgency. **

**The man grunted in reply the cloth in his mouth not moving in the slightest. **

**The blonde Nord spoke wistfully as the carts stopped. **

**the tanned man ordered us down, and we complied with haste. **

**The small boy gulped as he stood and watched men dying at his feet. **

**he shuddered and slowly stumbled to the block and got to his knees, head placed on the granite block. **

**Suddenly a roar broke all apart, and the killing stopped, an angry blast from the dragon's mouth sent the world in a fury of dark swirling colors. **

**In the panic of it all, The small Nord lay untouched in the shambles of buildings. **

**Looking up he saw the blonde man in a tower nearby. Quickly he tumbled and rolled all the way to the building. **

**The blonde ripped the cords, freeing my hands. **

**The dusty gray haired man began climbing the steps, and the small Nord followed, when the wall burst, and the massive black dragon sent flames to lick as far inside as he could, nearly scorching the boy and the other men. **

**The man whose mouth was bound earlier pulled the cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around the much smaller boy. **

**The gray haired man jumped first, followed by a loud thump into the next house. **

**Ulfric picked the small boy up, and put his stomach on his shoulder, and then he jumped, landing with grace in the building, then softly he placed the boy down. He spoke with a soft yet commanding tone. **

**Ralof ran through the shambles of buildings, hiccup and the others caught up slowly but surly, and as quick as ever they were inside the keep, and the air was cooler. **

**Ulfric gestured to the dead man on the opposite of the room. And the little hiccup pulled the armor off the limp man, and shrugged it on over the tattered clothes he wore, and it hung off a little more than it should have. he asked with a small smile. **

**The much smaller boy said, standing tall enough just to reach the middle of Ulfric's torso. **

**He spoke as they moved through the keep, going deeper and deeper underground. **

**He smiled up at the taller man, and agreed to go with him once they were out and freed from the depths of Helgen's keep. **

**Ulfric smiled softly. **

**The journey to the small town took no longer than a half hour at that. And the night flew by and then it was morning. **

**The two began a trek north to the small boy's new home. **

**the small boy gripped the reins to his horse tightly as if he would fall off. **

**Ulfric's tone was soft and reassuring. **

**Ulfric paused hearing a shuffling in the forest. **

**A group of men in the blue curiasses stepped from the wilderness. **

**Ulfric moved on, and the small boy followed closely on the horse. **

**As they moved the roads and views changed from spring like greens, to wintry whites and blues. And soon, they moved across a couple bridges, and stood in front of wondrous brass doors, and Ulfric spoke softly to the small boy whose eyes sparkled with many things, and gratitude was definitely one of them. **

**And with that Ulfric took the boy to see the city, and to start his training.**


End file.
